Jily
by lunylovegoodlover
Summary: This is pure fluffy Jily nonsense, all in dialogue. WARNING: extremely random and full of gobbledygook."I'm not going to die." "Yes, you are! And when you do, who will I have to yell at?" "Gee, love you too, Lils." "Do you really?"


"Have you lost your mind?"

"What, you don't think it'll work?"

"You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Don't be stupid – I'm not that dumb."

"Yes, you are."

"Go away."

"What, and let you commit suicide?"

"I'll be fine as soon as you leave!"

"Fine. I'll go get McGonagall."

"…"

"Remus is right, you know."

"When did you get here?"

"Just a moment ago. But I know what you're thinking."

"And you think it's dumb."

"I don't think it's worth the risk."

"Well, I do, and I'm the one that's taking the risk."

"And you don't think it would affect us at all if you died? Merlin's pants, James!"

"I'm not going to die."

"Yes, you are! And when you do, who will I have to yell at?"

"Gee, love you too, Lils."

"Do you really?"

"What?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yeah, of course. I always have."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

"Do you love me?"

"Maybe. Depends on your hypothetical love for me."

"It's not hypothetical!"

"Prove it."

"How? I've been trying to since first year!"

"You haven't tried at all this year."

"Yes, I bloody well have! Why do you think I stopped asking you out?"

"Oh, I don't know, because you were over me?"

"Why would I be over you?"

"How should I know? You always treated all this like a game, like I was just another prize you had to win."

"I. Love. You. How many more times do I have to say it for you to understand?"

"Then prove it!"

"How?"

"I think a kiss would suffice."

"WHAT?"

"A kiss, James? You know, when you stick your lips on top of –"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"James?"

"Yes, love?"

"I've been in love with you for months."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Potter?"

"So now I'm back to Potter, am I?"

"Go out with me?"

"Hey! That's my line!"

"I wouldn't be complaining, you nitwit."

"Who are you calling nitwit?"

"You."

"What does that make you, then, seeing as I got as many OWLs as you?"

"I still think you cheated."

"Now, Lilykins, is that the proper way to cheat your boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't know, as I'm currently single."

"Not for long, you aren't."

"Well, there was this one guy that I did ask out, but he rejected me."

"Good. You need to know what it feels like."

"Shut up."

"Oi, Evans?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to Hogsmede next weekend?"

"I think I could tolerate it."

"…"

"…"

"OH MY WIZARDING GOD REMUS IT'S HAPPENED! THEY'RE TOGETHER!"

"And you owe me ten galleons."

"Awww, Mooney, you wouldn't make me do that, would you?"

"Sirius..."

"Fine. Here."

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, such public displays of affection are not allowed!"

"Aw, Minnie, leave the lovebirds alone. This is a cause for celebration! We should throw a party!"

"Not tonight, Mr. Black. You, if I recall correctly, have detention tonight."

"I'm the one who put him there, Professor. Let him off, just this once."

"Miss Evans, I'm afraid-"

"It's my decision, Professor. Please?"

"Very well. And Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Minnie?"

"Congratulations."

"The entire school's going to know by tonight, aren't they?"

"Yup! It's going to be great!"

"Shut up, Sirius."

"Yeah, c'mon, mate. Let's leave the lovebirds to themselves."

"Lovebirds. HA! You're a bird, Prongs."

"Come on, Sirius."

"..."

"That's my cloak you're using!"

"Go away, you two!"

"Aww, do the lovebirds need some quiet?"

"Remus, please..."

"Come ON, Sirius."

"FINE."

"..."

"They're never going to leave us alone, are they?"

"Nope. Do you mind?"

"Not as long as I have you."

**A/N: WHAT IS THIS? I have no idea. Basically, I was bored during my Chemistry class and so I began to write a little dialogue on my notes. It started out as a basic argument, but then, like everything my brain processes, turns into James and Lily fluff. **

**I have no idea what James was planning on doing that Remus and Lily were so freaked about. Probably jump off the Astronomy tower and see if he can summon his broom in time or some other stupid thing. And I have no clue how Sirius managed to work himself in there. **

**I hope it's not too hard to tell who's talking when. I did my best, but I'm more than a little loopy right now – it's been a long week and I'm exhausted. So I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors and also for the rambling gobbledygook that is this A/N. **

**As always, I will love you forever if you review. Thanks for reading my nonsense!**


End file.
